David Aaron Baker
|birthplace = Durham, North Carolina |yearsactive = 1995-present }} David Aaron Baker is an American actor. Biography Very little is known about Baker's personal life, including why he decided to become an actor. What is known is that he spent his summers acting in Shakespeare festivals and was able to graduate from The Juilliard School in 1990. Baker's career began in 1995, when he was cast as Ronny Zisk in the short-lived CBS newspaper drama New York News. Since then, he has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Blacklist, The Purge: Election Year, Beauty and the Beast, Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Edge of Darkness, Melinda and Melinda, and Person of Interest. Apart from his work on TV and in various movies, Baker has also found success on Broadway, having appeared in plays such as the musical comedy Once Upon A Mattress and the domestic tragedy A Raisin in the Sun. He has also loaned his voice to several audio-books, such as At First Sight by Nicholas Sparks and Odd Apocalypse by Dean R. Koontz. On Criminal Minds Baker portrayed Will Sykes, a cop killer who copied vigilante serial killer Marvin Doyle, in the Season One episode "A Real Rain". He then portrayed Grant Nichols in an episode of Suspect Behavior. Filmography *Boarding School (2017) - Davis Rathbone *Easy Living (2017) - Alan Gilmore *The Deuce (2017) - James Schuster (2 episodes) *Elementary (2016) - Joe Leshner *The Purge: Election Year (2016) - Tommy Roseland *Person of Interest (2016) - S.A. Martin LeRoux (2 episodes) *Custody (2016) - Drew *Blindspot (2016) - Mark Waterman *Madoff (2016) - Nathan Rubenstein (4 episodes) * S E Q U E N C E (2015) - Father James Martin *The Adversaries (2015) - PJ Harkins *The Breatharians (2015) - Darwin *Irrational Man (2015) - Carol's Friend *His Last Game (2015) - Brian *Anesthesia (2015) - Devlin *The Moor (2014) - Sal *The Blacklist (2014) - Peter Kincaid *All Relative (2014) - Phil *Hungry Hearts (2014) - Dr. Jacob *The Leftovers (2014) - Ron Bickel *And So It Goes (2014) - David Shaw *Revolution (2013-2014) - Roger Allenford (4 episodes) *Beauty and the Beast (2014) - Judge Westbrook *Blood and Circumstance (2014) - Ellis Andrews *Homeland (2013) - Dr. Harlan *Orange Is the New Black (2013) - Tim *The Big C (2013) - Priest *Phil Spector (2013) - ADA Alan Jackson *Deception (2013) - Dr. Redsor *The Following (2013) - Dale Walden *Made in Jersey (2012) - Peter Singer *Boardwalk Empire (2010-2011) - Bill Fallon (6 episodes) *One Life to Live (2011) - Mr. Kozinski *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - "Devotion" (2011) TV episode - Grant Nichols *Blue Bloods (2010) - Father Leo *Detroit 1-8-7 (2010) - Landry *Meskada (2010) - DA Russ Winston *Damages (2010) - Eric Nichols *Law & Order (1996-2010) - Jake Nemeth/Adam Teague/Mr. Lowe (4 episodes) *Edge of Darkness (2010) - Millroy *Once More with Feeling (2009) - Rich *Medium (2007) - Dr. Myers *The Unit (2007) - Bruce Smith *ER (2006) - Rufus Taylor *An American Girl on the Home Front (2006) - Dr. James McIntire *The Hoax (2006) - Brad Silber *Without a Trace (2006) - Jim Peterson *Numb3rs (2006) - Sam Morton *CSI: NY (2006) - Steve Kranen *Criminal Minds - "A Real Rain" (2006) TV episode - Will Sykes *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001-2006) - Mike Geddes/Robert Cook *Haskett's Chance (2006) - Minister *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) - Todd Eckhart *Third Watch (2005) - Harris Perry *Melinda and Melinda (2004) - Steve Walsh *Marie and Bruce (2004) - Antione *The Music Man (2003) - Marcellus Washburn *Two Weeks Notice (2002) - Man Getting into Cab *Kate & Leopold - 2nd Studio Executive (uncredited) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) - Edward Sternman *WW 3 (2001) - Agent Gold *Kissing Jessica Stein (2001) - Dan Stein *Deadline (2001) - Peter Wilding *The Practice (2001) - Atty Joshua Pashman (2 episodes) *The Tao of Steve (2000) - Rick *Other Voices (2000) - Phil *Frasier (1999) - Waiter *Getting to Know You (1999) - Dr. Clarke *Hi-Life (1998) - Cliff *Sex and the City (1998) - Ted *Joe (1997) - Joe *Spin City (1997) - Jason *Rose Hill (1997) - Harrison Elliot *Feds (1997) - Brad Chatham *New York News (1995) - Ronny Zisk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors